memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2367
In 2367, numerous log entries were made on the captain's log for the . ( ) Entrants * William T. Riker ( ) * Captain Jean-Luc Picard ( , etc.) * Lieutenant Commander Data as acting captain ( ) Entries Borg incident * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44002.3. Repairs are complete and the ''Enterprise is warping to rendezvous with Starfleet at Wolf 359. Communications from the site of battle have been cut off, possibly due to Borg interference." ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 44012.3. The ''Enterprise remains docked at McKinley Station, undergoing a major overhaul and refit following the Borg incident. I am confident that the ship and her crew will soon be ready to return to service." ( ) Diversion to Starbase 416 * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 44085.7. Due to a medical emergency we have been forced to cut short a two-day liberty on Ogus II and set course for Starbase 416. It seems a young man's practical joke has come dangerously close to a lethal conclusion." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44091.1. We have been at Starbase 416 for three days. Young Willie Potts is responding well to treatment and has been returned to the ''Enterprise." ( ) Talarian Rescue * "''Captain's log, stardate 44143.7. We have moved into sector 21947 in response to a distress call from a Talarian observation craft. The alien vessel appears adrift, and our initial scans have detected a life-threatening radiation leak within its propulsion system." * "Captain's log, supplemental. We have completed an emergency evacuation of four Talarians and one Human. How this young man found himself in the company of these aliens remains a mystery." * "Captain's log, supplemental. Captain Endar's claim that Jeremiah Rossa is his son is clearly unacceptable. However, to avoid escalating tensions I have invited the Talarian leader to come aboard the Enterprise so that we may address the issue face-to-face." ( ) Incident at Starbase 133 * "Captain's log, stardate 44162.5. Two attempts to retrieve Dr. Crusher have failed. And now the Traveler – a mysterious visitor from our past – has reappeared." * "Captain's log, stardate 44162.8. At the direction of the Traveler, the Enterprise is returning to Starbase 133 and the precise position where the subspace bubble was formed." ( ) Mission to Camus II *"Captain's Log, Stardate 44215.2. The ''Enterprise has bypassed its scheduled archaeological survey of Camus II in response to a distress call from the Federation freighter Arcos which has assumed an emergency orbit around Turkana IV - birthplace of our late comrade, Tasha Yar." *"''Captain's Log, Supplemental. We are in orbit above Turkana IV, an Earth colony that severed relations with the Federation nearly fifteen years ago. I'm concerned about sending an away team, but if we are to discover the fate of the two missing Federation crewmen I see no alternative." *"Captain's Log, Stardate 44225.3. Dr. Crusher has successfully removed Ishara's magnetic implant enabling the young woman to guide our rescue attempt. Without my intending it she has virtually become an active member of the crew." ( ) Encounter at Alpha Onias III *"Captain's Log, Stardate 44286.5. The ''Enterprise is conducting a security survey of the Onias sector near the Neutral Zone. Despite our proximity to the Romulan territory, the mission has been quiet and uneventful." ( ) Incident in the Gamma Arigulon system *"''Captain's Log, Stardate 44246.3. We're investigating radiation anomalies reported in the Gamma Arigulon system by the starship ''Lasalle. Preliminary readings are inconclusive." *"''Captain's Log, supplemental. K'mpec, who ruled the Klingon Empire longer than anyone in history, is dead. We await the arrival of Duras and Gowron rivals for the leadership of the High Council." ( ) Mission to Pentarus V *"Captain's Log, stardate 44307.3. I am preparing to leave by shuttlecraft for Pentarus V where I've been asked to mediate a dispute among the salenite miners, a contentious group unfortunately, prone to violence. But first, I must deal with a situation of a far more personal nature." ( ) Disabled by Cosmic String * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44356.9. Sensor diagnostics have been completed and indicate that all systems are normal. There remains no explanation for the images which appeared in our path." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44359.5. What began as a curious inconvenience has turned into a serious threat. At current speed the two-dimensional beings and the ''Enterprise will be drawn into the cosmic string fragment in seven hours." * "''Captain's Log, Supplemental. If our speed and course remain unchanged in one hour the ''Enterprise will be torn apart by the gravitational forces of the cosmic string fragment." ( ) In pursuit of the ''Phoenix * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44429.6. We're on a mapping survey near the Cardassian sector. It has been nearly a year since a peace treaty ended the long conflict between the Federation and Cardassia." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We have entered Cardassian territory and are proceeding on our quest to locate the ''Phoenix." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 44431.7. We have established communication with Captain Maxwell and he has agreed to come on board." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. With the ''Phoenix in close formation we are proceeding directly to Starbase 211." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Captain Maxwell has turned his ship over to his First Officer and transported aboard the ''Enterprise. I have confined him to quarters for the return voyage." ( ) Mission to Ventax II * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 44474.5. We have reached Ventax II and are attempting to contact the Federation science station, which at last report was under siege by an angry mob." * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. The claim this woman, who calls herself Ardra, has made upon my ship is clearly an empty threat. But she has further inspired my determination to expose her for the fraud she is." ( ) Passing the Ngame Nebula * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44502.7. Early completion of our mission at Harrakis V has allowed me to grant extra personal time for many of the crew. This has come as something of a relief since our recent tight scheduling has prevented the pursuit of the leisure activities that are a normal part of life aboard the ''Enterprise. I expect our journey past the Ngame Nebula to be uneventful and am personally using the time to fulfill a promise to a colleague." The following two logs were recorded after encountering an apparent unstable wormhole. They were later erased from the ''Enterprise computer in an agreement with the Paxans. * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Commander Data continues to maintain that we were unconscious for only 30 seconds despite Dr. Crusher's evidence to the contrary." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. It has become clear that everyone aboard the ''Enterprise has lost an entire day. As the mystery of what actually occurred during those missing hours continues to deepen so do my doubts about Commander Data." ( ) Supply run to the Guernica system * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 44614.6. We are approaching Starbase 313, where we will pick up a shipment of scientific equipment for transport to a Federation outpost in the Guernica system. During the journey, we will be hosting a special guest." * "Captain's log, supplemental. Since the newborn has attached itself to the hull, it has been making greater and greater demands on the ship's energy. But we have been able to stabilize our power systems temporarily." ( ) Search for the USS Brattain * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44631.2. We are proceeding through the rim of an uncharted binary star system where we may have located the . The missing science vessel failed to arrive at its destination and has not been heard from since a distress call, 29 days ago." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44635.8. Four days have passed, but we have made little progress in solving the mystery of the ''Brattain. I have decided we should return to Starbase 220 and to that end, Commander La Forge is rigging the Brattain for towing." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 44639.9. We have now been adrift for a total of ten days. We have sent subspace distress calls, but because of our distant location, we cannot expect a response for at least another two weeks." * "Acting Captain's Log, Stardate 44642.1. I have assumed command of the ''Enterprise at the request of Captain Picard. Our situation is deteriorating; many of the crew are unable to function and our life support systems are beginning to falter." ( ) At Tarchannen III * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 44664.5. We've set a course to intercept Lieutenant Hickman's stolen shuttlecraft, and hopefully to discover the whereabouts of the other missing officers." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44668.1. Dr. Crusher's research indicates that we have less than an hour before Commander La Forge's transformation becomes irreversible. However, all attempts to locate him on the surface have failed." ( ) Mission to the Argus Array * "Captain's Log, stardate 44704.2. We have arrived at the Argus Array, a remote subspace telescope at the very edge of Federation space. The unmanned structure mysteriously stopped relaying its data nearly two months ago." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. An intense energy surge from the alien probe has severely disabled the shuttle's onboard computer. The away team has been transported directly to sickbay, where Lieutenant Barclay remains under observation." * "Captain's Log, stardate 44705.3. The ''Enterprise has destroyed the alien probe, but now we are left with the difficult task of repairing the Argus telescope. Failure to do so would represent an incalculable scientific loss." * "''Captain's Log, stardate 44721.9. After ten days in the company of the Cytherians, the ''Enterprise has been safely returned to Federation space. We bring back knowledge of their race that will take scholars decades to examine. Lieutenant Barclay is apparently no worse for his experience." ( ) Federation archeology symposium * "''Captain's Log, stardate 44741.9. We have arrived at Tagus III where the ''Enterprise is to serve as host for the Federation Archeology Council's annual symposium. I look forward to giving tomorrow's keynote address with great anticipation." ( ) Sabotage of the ''Enterprise * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44769.2. For some weeks we have had a Klingon exobiologist on board as part of a scientific exchange program. Unfortunately, we suspect that he was involved in a security breach and in the possible sabotage of our warp drive." * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. Retired Admiral Norah Satie whose investigation exposed the alien conspiracy against Starfleet Command three years ago, is arriving to assist in our inquiry." * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. Admiral Thomas Henry, who has worked closely with Norah Satie in the past, has arrived to observe the hearings." ( ) Mission to Kaelon II * " 's log, stardate 44805.7. For generations, the people of Kaelon II have been working to revitalize their dying sun. The Federation has offered to assist in testing what may be a solution to this problem." * "Captain's log, stardate 44807.5. The ''Enterprise has arrived at the Praxillus system where we will conduct Dr. Timicin's helium ignition test." * "''Captain's log, stardate 44812.6. We have returned to Kaelon II and established contact with Science Minister B'Tardat." ( ) Peace mission to Peliar Zel * "Captain's Log, stardate 44823.8. Representatives of the two moons of Peliar Zel have agreed to come on board to meet the "new" Ambassador Odan." * "Captain's Log, stardate 44824.4. Governor Leka and the representatives of the two moons are ready to transport on board. We have learned that they each have troops massed and are ready for combat if this final effort at peace is not successful." ( ) Mission to Krios * "Captain's Log, stardate 44891.6. The ''Enterprise has been ordered to accompany a special emissary from the Klingon High Council to the Kriosian system, where one of their colonies is fighting for independence." * "''Captain's Log, stardate 44896.9. We are orbiting Krios awaiting our first meeting with the Klingon Governor. Commander La Forge has rejoined the ''Enterprise from Risa." ( ) Mission to Mar Oscura * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 44932.3. The ''Enterprise is preparing to enter the Mar Oscura, an unexplored dark matter nebula. Commander Data is modifying several of our photon torpedoes for an experiment designed to elicit more information about this unusual phenomenon." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. This series of unexplained events has now resulted in the death of a crewman, but it appears that Mr. Data may have an explanation." ( ) Mission to Qo'noS * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44995.3. We are ''en route to the Klingon home world, where I will participate in the installation ceremony of Gowron, the next designated Leader of the High Council. This visit should also provide an opportunity for one of my officers to correct a grave injustice." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 44996.8. My role as Arbiter of Succession has again brought me to the Great Hall of the Klingon High Council." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44998.3. With new-found support, Gowron has chosen to proceed with the installation ceremony. The ''Enterprise has returned, so that I may perform my final duty as Arbiter of Succession.''" ( ) de:Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2367) Enterprise 06, 2367